Albedo and the Doctor Episode 2: The Ghost and the Dwarves
by Albedo - 917
Summary: Right after rescuing everyone from Limbo, Albedo and the Doctor, thanks to the TARDIS, have no other choice than to save another realm. What will happen when three different dimensions' beings clash to save the third one's people?
1. Under the Earth

Albedo and the Doctor: Episode 2

Chapter 1, Prologue: Under the Earth

_**Inside the TARDIS**_

After the unexplainable start of the TARDIS' system, the Doctor and Albedo were just waiting for the moment of landing. Eventually wainting was proving to be too boring, so the Doctor decided to show Albedo around, well for the most part. They eventually made a loop around, returning to the current control room.

"It shouldn't be long now." said the Doctor.

"You said that an hour ago too. What kind of twisted dimension is she going to send us too?"

"Trust me, if we had travelled through a dimension, we would have felt that."

"If you say so."

Half an hour later, they were still nowhere. The TARDIS still haven't 'made up her mind'. The two were actually getting not only bored but sleepy too. Eventually the sounds went quiet as everything went black, they both went to sleep. Wen the Doctor woke up, Albedo was nowhere to be found.

"Up here Doc."

The Doctor looked up at the roof seeing Albedo standing upside down.

"Fascinating, how did you do that?"

"Ah, that's just a simple Galvan tech, a gravity alterer. Although it only works for the person weilding or holding it."

"You said Galvan?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"How come I never heard of the species? A truly interesting one, I must add."

"I _did_ come from an alternate dimension remember? Oh and about the Galvans, there's nothing that interesting about them, trust me."

"You say that, yet they invented technology not present here, nor my reality."

"Little buggers they are, 'famous for brain, not brawn'. It looks like that saying is true after all."

"If that's the case why aren't you in your original form? Why the disguise?"

"You know, that is actually a long story. But considering the fact that we're not going to land anytime soon, I might aswell tell you, but first," Albedo switched his gravity, "That's better."

Would you mind for a second? Thank you. So readers, I will skip this part ahead, because who is reading this probably knows about the old me, the old Albedo. So you know how I got this form. I'll show you why I like staying in it though, allow me to give these texts back to our lovely narrator.

"So, that's the basic story of how I got this human form. But to answer the real question, I spent an earthling year in this body, eventually getting used to it. I always wanted my old body back, but now as I'm able to change to it by will, it just seems weird. I probably gotten used to the height too, so seeing everything from down there is all and out weird. I also never thought that I would say this, but I think I'm better off as a human."

"I see. Well then, continue tha waiting game?"

"I suppose. We have nothing better to do after all."

Eventually the two aliens have lost track of time, being unable how much time has passed, or if time even passed at all. The TARDIS was a lot different than Albedo imagined it, but he liked every part of it. His first experience with Time Lord technology, and it is a big one, quite literally.

"So you're your eleventh incarnation huh?"

"Well, technically yes. But how do you know all that, yet I know so little of you?"

"First of all, you remember that when we met, I knew your past, because I went back in time to all of that. And second of all, you never asked." chuckled the white haired boy.

"You do have a point." the Doctor gave a small chuckle too, "It is weird to look at you and say that you're older than me. But your body looks so much younger."

"I _shouldn't_ be older than you. It is only because the TARDIS brought you to Equestria."

"What do you mean?"

"In an alternate future, which I can tell you because it is not yours anymore, your real future, you would be more than 2100, you would've had two different companions than Twilight and Derpy, namely Amy Pond, who was 'lost' to a sleeping angel, and Clara Oswald. All that didn't happen because you went to a different universe. But if you knew me you knew that there are multiple dimensions, I don't doubt that you know that, I'm just saying, so that means that in another dimension, the TARDIS landed in Amy Pond's garden, starting her adventure with the other Eleventh Doctor."

"Okay, if I believe you, how do you know what _would've_ happened?"

"I have a curious nature, and because I went all the way back to your arrival here in Equestria, I've seen the 'alternate' way. I checked it out, and experienced it first hand. I eventually met face to face with that Doctor, but I couldn't stay as I do not belong there. I got to say Clara and the old man sure do make a good team."

"Don't tell me that I'm old! I have grey hair?" asked the Doctor to which the Galvan just nodded.

"If you're the Doctor it doesn't matter how you look you know?" chuckled Albedo.

"I guess you're right. But I'm getting more annoyed and annoyed with us not arriving, now don't get me wrong I love the TARDIS, of course I do, but what is taking so long?!"

Just as the Doctor said that, the TARDIS began to rumble and shake around, nocking them both off their feet. Now being on the ground Albedo began a swimming motion, and started moving around the TARDIS.

"How are you doing that?" asked the Doctor even more curiously.

"Pure skills Doctor, pure skills!" laughed Albedo.

The shaking grew stronger, but immediately died down afterwards. As the TARDIS seemed to stop the two residents began to regain their balance. Eventually standing up, with the rumbles stopping, the two went towards the door.

_**Underground, Around London, England, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Something tells me we're not in Equestria anymore." said the Doctor.

"I wonder what." said Albedo sarcastically. "Maybe, because there are no ponies around, or that it is 2014?"

"How did y-"

"I have a multifunctional watch, somewhere in my jacket. Checked it a minute ago, but this jacket is worse than your TARDIS, what's inside here only gets out when it thinks I need it. So yeah not checking that anytime soon."

"You keep on amazing me."

"Like that's a hard thing to do when you're from a different dimension, come on let's check this place out! Oh hold on a second."

"What is it?"

"Well I might be a human now, but you're not. I don't think that the residents will be helpful when they see a talking pony around."

"This is my form now. I can not change it."

"Oh yes you can! With this," said Albedo taking out the UHD from his pocket, with a quick swipe of a switch, the Doctor was back to his human form. The regeneration before the pony one.

"Here, you look like the Tenth Doctor. Should be better."

"Like I said, you keep on amazing me."

Albedo just gave a chuckle towards the direction of the Doctor. After the long road, they wanted to explore no doubt. They eventually found a giant hole in the ground, with a spiral staircase going down, chained to the side of it. It was like a mine, a very very deep mine, looking down they could not see the bottom of it, only something lighting it up from deep down.

"So, what are we going to do now? Since you seem to know your place better than me, which is weird to me, what do you suggest?" asked the Doctor, with confusion on his face.

"I don't know what you'll do Doc, but as for myself..."

Albedo took to step backwards, and then with a head start jumped straight down the hole. The Doctor tried to catch him, but it wasn't enough, he was already halfway down. The Doctor not knowing what to do, proceeded to run down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, in the middle of the 'mine' was a water puddle.

"Where is he off to now?" asked the Doctor himself, only for the puddle to respond to him.

"Well, I didn't want to break some bones, that would've taken about five minutes to regenerate, so I just turned into water." said Albedo turning back, "Although I am truly surprised that no one around here noticed us, or maybe I should be surprised by the fact that there's no one here."

"It is a bit weird, that someone would make a crevasse like this and then just abandon it. We should continue our little 'investigation', I saw a corridor on the way down. We should try that."

Albedo nodded with a serious look, as he proceeded towards the end of the stairs. The two entered the weird shaped corridor, it was to symmetric for a natural cave corridor, something was off about it. Suddenly the floor tilted at one part sending Albedo and the Doctor sliding down it. They landed in a small base-like fort, although no one was around as of now.

"Finally! Something exciting is happening, I was getting bored, even more-so than I was inside the TARDIS."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that we've got sent into another dimension."

"I'm sorry, but who was blaming you Doc? I was blaming this dimension to be farther away than it should have. Anyways let's go check out that-"

Albedo was cut off by small spear like weapons close to his face. His _and_ the Doctor's, they were forced to the ground by human like beings, although their height was a lot shorter than the average humans. Albedo with ease moved away the edge of the weapon with a finger and stood up, only managing more creatures to hold spears against him.

"Look little guys, we're supposed to be the good guys here. As far as my knowledge goes I haven't done anything to you."

"My friend and I were just taking a stroll in the mine, when the floor deepened, and we ended up at this place."

"You mean you don't know?!" asked the voice of one of the small beings.

"Knowwat?" asked Albedo although, a little bit more country like than he usually talks.

A slightly taller, yet still smaller than Albedo and the Doctor, bearded creature emerged from the fort. Helding his hands up in the air, the others let them go. His hair was orange, so was his belly-lebgth beard, he had a chip in his upper teeth, and he was wearing brown pants with the same coloured boots to go with it. Seemingly he was the leader.

"I assume I can trust you two, you are way too clumsy to be our enemy."

"I won't deny that I _am_ clumsy," started Albedo, "but I wouldn't say that about my friend here. Name's Albedo by the way, and he's the Doctor."

"Nothing more, nothing less, just the Doctor." continued the Doctor.

"My name as my people call me is King Honeydew, although my friends at the top used to call me 'Simon'"

"Used to?"

"We haven't met since our journey to the Red Planet. Although we had some stuff to do here on Earth too. Now that I think of it we met once after that, we set up a space station, but we got into an accident, so I just returned to my people. The life up there was too eventful to me, yet I kept all my stuff down here."

"You talk a lot like the youngsters upstairs." said the Doctor.

"Do I know? Well everything changed _nine_ months ago."

"Again with the nine months." murmured Albedo to himself.

_**Underground, Around London, England, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

(Still summer eh?)

_We were mining as usual, getting into trouble with the goblins of the nearby caves, but other than that it was the usual peaceful day. All until the end of dawn. A portal like gate opened on one of our mining shafts' walls. At first we thought nothing of it, portals before never hurt us anyways but this one... This one was just the __**worst**__. Several days after it's opening a hord of werewolf like creatures came rammaging through it._

"Loboans." replied Albedo

_At the end was the scariest being I have ever seen. He was a purple ghost, or appeared like a ghost, with long claws instead of fingers, his purple whatchamacallit acting like a hooded cloak. And he was carrying a scythe with him._

_"Zs'Skayr"_

_With a point of his finger he commanded the army of werewolves to attack. Us dwarses are more of the miner type, but we can stand our ground if we need to. But they... they just simply overpowered us. He made my kind his slaves for who-knows-what. With the small group remaining we managed to take shelter in this abandoned mining outpost, we made a little decoration and made it our base._

_**Underground, Around London, England, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Why am I even telling this to the two strangers I just met?" asked a now suspicious Honeydew.

"Because, you probably have faith in us. And probably because I know who you're dealing with."

"Why should _we_ trust you two?"

"Because right now, we're your only chance for survival." responded the Doctor.

_**Ponyville Library, Ponyville, Equestria, Gaia, Summer, 1002 C.E.**_

"Those two have been gone for quite the time. What could take so long in the TARDIS?" asked Rainbow getting impatient.

"You've been in the TARDIS Rainbow. You know how it is from the inside." said Twilight.

"I'm still going to go check on them."

"Do as you wish."

Rainbow flew towards the door of the basement. She set foot on the stairs, but going down she could see that the TARDIS was nowhere to be found. Getting frustrated she returned to the group upstairs. Twilight and the others looked at her.

"What's now Rainbow?"

"They. Are. Gone."

"What do you mean gone? They were here,"

"Seconds ago? Well they aren't now! They left without us!"

"Well, if we see it that way yes it was rude, but I'm sure the Doctor has got his reasons for us not going with him."

"Wait until they get back..."

With that the room remained in silence, everything going on as usual. Like there weren't any visitors from another dimension, like the Doctor was never there. It was back to the usual calm setting, which was getting boring already for all of them. There needed to be some _excitement_.


	2. The Small, The Smart & The Albedo

Chapter 2: The Small, The Smart & The Albedo

_**Underground, Around London, England, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Would you mind actually telling us about the enemy we are facing?" asked the Doctor.

"To start of, his name is Zs'Skayr, he's a power crazed lunatic who once tried to bring an entire species back to life to control the universe. He's around 400, and his species can't be in sunlight, otherwise they..." Albedo took a breather "Burn."

"Surely you can not mean that he is..." King Honeydew started.

"Alien? Oh that he is, he is a not-so-proud member of the Ectonurite species from the planet: Anur Transyl."

"How come that's a species I haven't heard of before?" asked a curious Doctor.

"For a Time Lord your apprehension sure is slow Doctor. I told you already: _we're from another dimension_!"

"I'm sorry, I still find the concept of different dimensions interesting. I've been to many planets, in many points of time and space. I've even been to an alternate reality of my own. But I've never been in a _different_ dimension. Maybe one time..."

"I would say more than one time. Remember Equestria? Yeah I do too. Or that one time you travelled to that dimension where you were nothing more than a TV show. Yeah I do too."

The Doctor wanted to respond but couldn't manage. He was proven wrong, and when he is proven wrong the Doctor is remained speechless. Meanwhile Honeydew couldn't take any more of this 'High-class' talk.

"What are you two talking about?! Alternate realities, different dimensions, time travel?! Either you're two screws short or you're with the enemy!"

"Relax Simon. You said your friends called you Simon right?" Honeydew, yet still sporting an angry look, nodded "We're from a different dimension, we ended up here after the Doctor's spaceship decided to take us 'on a magical adventure to who knows where'. To make this even more understandable for the earthling ears: I'm from a different reality, the Doctor too is from a different reality. He ended up in another reality where later on I arrived too. We defeated an enemy there, although partially, and saved the world, only for the TARDIS, the spaceship I was talking about, to take us here to your dimension. The enemy you're facing is from my reality. Additional information: We're time travellers, I myself, in extra, am a dimension jumper too. We're both aliens, and are both over nine-hundred years old. And judging by the look on your face you don't believe us do ya?"

"Oh I'm sorry! Our world has been taken over by a ghost, two strangers suddenly show up and start shouting random stuff about time travel and different dimensions, and one of them says they know the villain! I'm so sorry I do not believe you!" snapped Honeydew sarcastically.

"You certainly have a point. Well then how about this..." Albedo put his hand on his chin, "No I have nothing. So, how can I get you to believe us?"

"I do believe it is impossible now to convince them about the facts. It seems like we have to defeat Zs'Skayr on our own." the Doctor said with a slightly sarcastic tone. The effect worked as he has seen the face of the king dwarf smoothen. Albedo quickly realising his friend's plan started to play along.

"Ah yes. Let's see what skull-face has up his sleeves, that is if ghosts have sleeves." Albedo out of habit started to float, raising suspicion among the surrounding dwarves. King Honeydew turned around only to see Albedo floating, his expression soon changed back and commanded the others to block their path. The Doctor was confused of the action, until he looked at his white-haired friend.

"Really, now?"

"What?" Albedo looked at the Time Lord unknowingly until he realised that he was smaller than him. He looked under him and realised his mistake, "Oh, about that. Guys you do not have to rush to conclusions this quickly, you know we can talk."

"I think we are done talking." said King Honeydew grimly.

The two were quickly captured and were being led towards an unknown place. The journey itself was quiet and peaceful, until of course they reached the end of the road where the, what seemed like, cells were. They were tossed into the dimly lit room, as the door slammed shut.

"I'm assuming you have a plan."

"For now I am just playing along Doctor. I want to know what ghost-face is up to this time, moreso with Loboans."

"Well anyway since we're alone here and there's no plan for an escape, I suggest you tell me about these species' from your world."

"The main enemy we're facing, Zs'Skayr, is an Ectonurite, a non native species to the planet Anur Transyl. His army is consistent of Loboans, alien werewolves, from the moon of this planet, Luna Lobo. As far as his plan goes I have no idea what he needs the Loboans for." Albedo looked up at the ceiling, "Oh and they have sonic howls."

"Your world is sure packed with interesting aliens." chuckled the Doctor, "Why must all aliens be weird?"

"I do not know, but we certainly are the example of aliens being weird, yet interesting."

"And why is this Ectonurite so mad? I mean, as you described him before he isn't the normal type."

"First of all, I have no idea what normal means in our case, and secondly I can not blame him. Afterall we locked him into the Omnitrix for about 7 or 8 earthling years. Who knew that the DNA sample we had was the real deal?"

"You locked him into what?"

"Oh right you don't know about it. Before I went to Earth, as you know, I was a Galvan scientist. We worked on a device called the Omnitrix which grants it's user the ability to transform into any alien life form he wants, and of course if it's DNA sample is listed in the watch. On the contrary it seems like the dev-team didn't really scan through the DNA samples to sufficiently."

"Truly fascinating. Is that why you can transform?"

"Well I had a cheap copy I made, and after an incident with the real one it switched my color-scheme. Later on it kind of vested in me granting me the abillity to transform at will, I did get a little 'help' though."

"And the animal and creature part?"

"Well, to be exact, since I first started travelling in between dimensions, although unwittingly, I gained a three bladed scythe. As in it had three blades instead of one, like the fairy-tale for the Grim Reaper. Yes that's what Earthlings call you it is not my fault!" The Doctor looked at him confused, "Oh yes and with that, Death or the Grim Reaper took 'shelter' in my conscience. When I died, I woke up in the world that one would call 'Afterlife' albeit not believing in it I did meet with that world's dead. The scythe allowed me to send only two people back to life, thus changing the world's chronological order, in exchange of mine. Only for me to literally fall back to my world at one of the coldest places possible: Yukon." Albedo shuddered at the memory, "When I got back a lot of stuff happened and I realised that I inhabited the attack that finished me as my own. Let me demonstrate."

Albedo held out his hand, when suddenly blue wind-like energy started to form a ball in his hand. After a couple seconds it finished, and remained solid. "I do believe the name of this is Rasengan." he ran at the wall and made a crater in it with the ball of energy. "Don't tell Naruto, I haven't told him yet."

"So the animal transformation ability is..?"

"From someone killing me? Yes. It was a long time ago. I arrived at that one place where there was this man, in a blue shirt and purple trousers with a blue sword, who had the ability to transform into the beings he slaughtered. I myself changed it to anything I touch, I don't like _pointless_ violence. He killed me after he had mistaken me for a monster."

"Oh and one more, you have time travel abilities how is that possible?"

"Huh, that one is a little bit shameful on my part. The story is that after I did some bad stuff I ended up in prison. In the meantime a lot of things happened, but I won't go into detail. The future version of my friend with one of his alien forms, being the wielder of the Omnitrix transformed two broken down vehicles into what he called Time Cycles. Motorcycle like vehicles that are capable of short distance time travel. Skipping forward a year and a couple months in the story until I got back to Bellwood: I was training with my friend Ben, and in a moment I wasn't paying attetion, so he..." Albedo sighed, "...ran me over."

"That's it?"

"Yeah I know it is shameful, but hey, at least I can travel in time, and with the Projector, between dimensions. You are the Doctor the Time Lord who can travel in time and space. I am Albedo the Galvan who is often called 'dimension-jumper'. It is a cool sounding title, although I do not use it."

"So technically speaking if I would kill you would you be able to regenerate like a Time Lord?"

"I think so, although I do not want to change face, so you better not."

"And how many times have you 'died' than?"

"About ten or eleven times. Less than you buddy." Albedo's face turned into confusion and happines, "I like how you question all these things but not the part with Death himself being in my brain."

"I now should say 'That's because I don't believe you.', but spending time with you made me realise that everything that happens around you doesn't have any sense."

"You got that right. But now, I think it is time to kick some ghost-tail thingies, because they sure as hell don't have butts. Shall I break down this wall?"

"You shall, although I don't know why we started speaking like the people in the medieval times."

Albedo let out a chuckle, as he proceeded to do another Rasengan, this time aiming it at the door. Without hustle the door broke from it's hinges and fell down, shattering to pieces in the process and knocking over the two dwarven guards in front of the door.

"Sorry guys, but we have a ghost to catch, although no one called us." remarked Albedo.

The Doctor looked at him with a puzzled face to which Albedo only responded with two words.

"Ghostbusters reference."

The two ran along the thin corridor and ended up at the main one, the one they were in before they slid down to the base. "Okay I do not know how dwarves do this with physics but it's creeping me out." remarked Albedo turning towards his right side, moving his hands hinting for the Doctor to follow him. When they reached the end they found themselves in a very large room with a lake in the middle of it, stalactites hanging from the top. There was a particularly large and thick stalagmite at the end, on the top of it was a throne-like chair carved from it. And in it sat a very familiar figure for Albedo, who, until now, did not see them. Around the lake were Loboan forced-workers seemingly mining something, and at a deeper part of the room, dwarven slaves were mining something too.

"So what are we going to do? Just barge on in there?" asked the Doctor whispering.

"You? Of course not! Me? Of course yes! Although I don't know if that is an expression."

Albedo got up from his crouching position behind the rock they were hiding at and marched towards the middle of the room they were in. The Doctor meanwhile moved along the side of the cave walls. The figure in the throne finally noticed Albedo and immediately commented on it.

"Ben Tennyson?! How on Anur Transyl did you get here?! It is impossible!" shouted the hodded ghost figure on the throne.

"First of all, you should check your knowledge about Ben. Because I am pretty certain I am not him."

"Whatever or whomever you are, you impersonate my biggest enemy and come to take me on alone? Why you must be out of your mind!" chuckled the ghost.

"Okay. My name is Albedo, I don't care if you've heard of me or not, I don't care if you know me or not, but hear what I say! You. Messed. With. The. Wrong. Person." Albedo's form shifted to an Arachnichimp which instantly changed to a giant gorilla like alien with six arms, "Oh and... Who said that I'm alone?"

* * *

><p>The Doctor managed to make his way towards the throne without being seen. He knocked out a Loboan forced-worker and took his drill. Grabbing his sonic screwdriver he modified it's speed, thus allowing him to start breaking the stalagmite Zs'Skayr was on. Despite being a ghost who could move around freely, he chose to stay at that one spot, the Doctor figured it was something special if he guarded it so much. In the end his hunch was right because in the very middle of the thick rock was a purple crystal like substance, which upon closer inspection made the Doctor nausious. He backed away starting to feel sick as he heard talking from the other side. "Oh and... Who said that I'm alone?"<p>

The Doctor saw a large gorilla like being charge towards the stalagmite he was behind of. Realising that the other half was broken and that the stalagmite would break upon impact, he immediately dashed out of the way. As he looked back he noted that the creatures eyes are red, which could only mean one thing.

"You mind telling me before you go charging in?!" the Doctor shouted at the gorilla.

"I didn't know you were behind that thing okay? But get out of there, the thing isn't just felling down, it is packed with corrodium!"

"I do not know what that is, but it sounds bad."

"I'll explain later, now please just don't get mutated!"

* * *

><p>Albedo, still in the gorilla form, gestured for the Doctor to hop on his back. They immediately retreated much for Zs'Skayr's shock and surprise. The Doctor was surprised to, but he knew that his friend had a good reason for retreating from the scene. On the way towards the dwarf camp the Doctor couldn't stand not knowing it anymore.<p>

"Would you mind explaining, why the corrodium crystal is so dangerous."

"A minute Doctor, let us get back to the dwarves."

"I might be the one daydreaming but they weren't too keen of us last time."

"Oh trust me, they will be."

After a couple minutes of searching for the slide door they managed to find it. Albedo, being turned back to his human form, gave more room to the both of them. But as soon as they landed they were greeted by a familiar dwarf with a chip in his upper teeth. His frowning face made the two visitors a little uncomfortable.

"We're... back?" said Albedo rubbing his temple.

"How did you get out of prison?! And why did you come back here?!"

"First of all I kind of broke down the door. And secondly, if I'm going to be honest those doors won't hold Ectonurites. The _are_ ghosts after all."

Other dwarves have began to crowd around them, well the small amount that was left. With them being outnumbered Albedo let out a sigh. As soon as the others realised who they were they began to shout at them, hoping that they would get away. Albedo, in the end, had enough, and tansformed into a huge dinosaur like alien, a Vaxasaurian, and shouted back at them.

"**SHUT UP ALREADY! **We're here to help you, we were here to help you from the start! But nooo, you have to shout at your saviours and stuff them into a cage. You're lucky I'm worried about you otherwise I would let you rot here without even trying." Albedo transformed back, "The creature you're fighting is called Zs'Skayr, (To the readers who couldn't up to this point, it is pronounced 'Zuh Scare') and he is mining a powerful crystal ore, corrodium."

"I've never heard of it all my life, and I am a dwarf for crying out loud." said Honeydew still a bit shaken up from the previous events.

"Corrodium is a mineral of great potential energy, similar to coal or uranium of Earth at a larger scale, and for a time was mined throughout the galaxy as an efficient, large power supply, in my world at least. However, like uranium on Earth, Corrodium has severe side effects and is very unstable, so its use was largely ceased except by the Ectonurites and those within their empire who were immune to the effects." Albedo searched for something in his pockets and found a camera, he showed some footage of animals and humans mutated by corrodium. "However, from what I saw, you guys are immune to the effects of corrodium, possibly caused by two reasons. Either that corrodium is from an alternate world thus not affecting anything here, or that you dwarves are immune to it, which is caused by you living underground spending evolution in close proximity to radioactive materials."

"I always had my grandpa telling me about us being immune to radiactive energy, but I never believed it. But it does make sense now if you think about it."

"Exactly! So please could you do one thing?"

"I suppose, yes I can. Only if you _do_ promise to save us."

"It's on me. So for us to not get confused by me turning into an Ectonurite or a Loboan, I want you to kill me, without any tools."

"What?! How is that going to help us?!"

"Trust him. He knows what he's doing." encouraged the Doctor, "I hope." he finished muttering.

"So what? Just straight on strangle you?"

"Yeah, I suppose that could work."

After a couple tries, they managed to do it. Albedo was lying on the ground, lifeless, like a ragdoll. When suddenly he popped up, stretching his limbs, earning quite a few mutters and stares from the dwarves watching and also leaving Honeydew in shock.

"There, I should be immune to corrodium now. Oh and the story behind that can wait a little bit longer. I'm putting an end to your problem! You coming or what?" he turned to the Doctor, who nodded in response.

"I'm coming too. I need to save my brethren." said Honeydew.

"As you wish. Come along Honeydew, king of the dwarves."

The trio set off to defeat Zs'Skayr and whatever he was planing. But first they needed a plan themselves.


	3. Help

Chapter 3: Help

_**Underground, Around London, England, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

"Welcome your faces back to Episode 2! Sorry for the delay, the creator had personal stuff to deal with. But now we're back and hopefully we can finish this Episode." Albedo declared, looking away from the other two.

"Who. Are. You. Talking. To..?" asked the king of the dwarves a little bit shaken up.

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm just talking to our readers. Also, I do not believe you'll understand this, so it would be advised to go do whatever else you desire."

"Whatever floats your boat."

"So anyways, I might have some bad news. First of all we ran out of ideas, and I believe this episode will be a lot shorter than what it was first intended to be. But there should be excitement coming within the next episodes, at least I hope."

"Do you have any idea at all at what we should do?" asked the Doctor as he came closer to the white haired teenager.

"Nothing. I personally never ought ghost-face and he never really bothered me, so yeah no ideas. And the TARDIS doesn't seem to want us to get away, so I can't really go and..."

"And what?"

Albedo's eyes lit up with excitement, he took of his jacket and started flailing it in the air, with all of it's contents, including a Beluga Whale, flying out of the pockets. "Oh there you are Betty! I thought I lost ya." he ran towards a small patch of the objects, with his target, the Projector, in the middle. "Look what I found!"

"How are you going to clean up our cave now..?" Honeydew asked, shocked.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Albedo put on his jacket again, without puting on the left sleeve, it started sucking in everything that came from inside. After a couple of seconds the cave was back in "mint" condition. "So, with this I can get help."

"Help from where?"

"Home." Albedo pushed the trigger on the Projector as it fired up the portal. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes." but right as he walked through the portal, it closed behind him. "Guess I'll take my time then."

_**Benwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2013 A.D.**_

"I... don't really remember this place being in this condition." Albedo looked around at the run down buildings, the scratched sign, in witch the two 'l'-s from _Bellwood_ were crossed and replaced with the letter 'n'. "And I don't remember Ben being an egoist."

In the night light two pairs of headlights started getting closer to him. He in turn walked towards them. It looked like Plumber off-road vehicle, but more rusty, with spikes portruding from both the tires, and the back. Before they could get him though, something or someone pulled him behind a crashed plane, holding his mouth shut. The two vehicles passed without stopping going deeper into the city. As Albedo turned around he realised who his 'kidnapper' was, or at least he thought. He had green skin with an orange mustache that covered his mouth, a goatee style beard, and orange hair. He has a top hat, the top hat had a pair of goggles on it, but instead of lenses it had spikes. He had four arms, on each one with a glove. The end of the gloves ended in a small spike at the end of each knuckle. He had a long brown coat, with a weapon belt across it.

"You better stay low around here my boy. Don't want the warlord's peasants to catch you." the person, didn't look at Albedo, he was scouting the area.

"Why should I? They don't mean to much harm."

"Oh you don't know anything yet." the person turned around in the middle of a blink, so hes eyes were closed. "Blarney T. Madstar at your service." he reached out his hand, but as he opened his eyes he immediately pulled them back, and all color drained from his face. He kneeled down and started a motive that looked like praying. "Oh, please forgive my rudeness, oh big and strong warlord Tennyson!"

Albedo, now totally confused, took two steps towards Madstar, and helped him stand up. "Okay, now I'm over the top confused. First of all you've obviously mistaken me with someone, because if I were him you would be dead by now. And secondly, can you give me a little info about this place? What happened to Bellwood."

"You're not going to hurt me?"

"Nope."

"Well then, sorry for my mistake, you look an awful lot like Warlord Tennyson."

"I wonder why." Albedo joked.

"As to what happened here, is a mystery even to me. I mean the troops of the warlord have weakened, and the hiding spots are safer..."

"That's not what I meant. I don't know if you'll believe me, but, as I figured, I'm from an alternate dimension. One where 'Warlord Tennyson' is a normal teenage kid with a watch that turns him into aliens, _saving_ the world, not enslaving it."

"So that's why he looked so familiar..."

"Wait he's here?! That cannot be, he has-" Albedo started thinking.

"He has what?"

"I just realised that I'm not only from a different dimension, but I'm from one year later too. He has told me about this place one time, but he never mentioned you. Guess that's how it's going to be. So, I'm going to need to explain myself again... G-fudging-reat."

"What do you mean?"

"Well at this time, in my reality, I'm supposed to be evil. That one year is why I can talk to you right now. I need to do it, or otherwise I'll stay evil."

"Do what?"

"Help Ben. But I think this is goodbye. You should _stay low_, don't want them catching you." Albedo winked.

"But how are you going to find them?"

"I told you I'm from the future, I _know_ where they are. Farewell for now Madstar!"

Albedo turned into his version of XLR8, and sprinted into the city, leaving Madstar by the crashed plane. Sprinting towards the center, a dimly lit orange light caught his eye, so he turned towards it. From a couple hundred feet away, he could make out three figures. A Cerebrocrustacean, possibly Doctor Psychobos, as he remembered Ben telling him. So the other two must be...

* * *

><p>"This is a tolerable shelter." Doctor Psychobos complimented. "All things considered."<p>

"Yeah, my grandpa taught me a lot of camping stuff. Though he was probably thinking State Park, not post-apocalyptic Mr. Smoothie." responded Ben.

"Whatever. It's dark out here and it's damp, and there are rats and its dirty. And no matter how much I complain nobody fixes it!" whined Ben 23.

"Once I had too lackey stufixings."

"Soon as I get home, I'm gonna fire somebody." said Ben 23 smashing his fists together. "Teach the others a lesson."

"Oh how delightful!" Doctor Psychobos complimented with a smile.

"And you wonder why your Azmuth sent you to me. We're not going anywhere yet."

"Why not? Once Crabby fixes our Hero-Watches, there's gotta be a way. I wanna go home!"

"Yeah, we also need to fic the mess warlord me has made to this world. Grandpa Max taught me to always leave a campsite cleaner than you found it."

"Quit yanking my chains!"

"Sorry! I was reaching for more firewood." smiled Ben, "How 'bout it Psychobos, ready to fix the Omnitrixes?"

"Out here? Where's he supposed to get the parts?"

"I already had a few thoughts about that." said Psychobos as all of them looked at the vehicle they escaped in. Suddenly a huge dust-cloud covered them, with a mysterious figure stopping nearly inches from Ben. Ben recognised it as one of his aliens, but it seemed different.

"Oh, so it _was_ you three out here. At least my memory is in the right place."

Ben was reaching for the Omnitrix, but he immediately realised that it is still broken. They were still covered in the dust-cloud but a bright red light changed the form of the creature. A hand, which was brighter than Ben's, grabbed the Omnitrix.

"As I thought, it still does not function. I really went back in time."

Ben realised the voice as his own, but he couldn't pace it. The cloud started to dissipate into thin air, revealing more and more parts of the figure. He had a jacket, with the mirrored version of the number 10 on the right side of it, two stripes on the left side of it, on the arm. He wore black jeans, and a pair of black and white sneakers. His eyes were red, and his hair was silver-white. He had a smile etched onto his face. Ben by reflex punched him in the face, but neither did his head turn nor his body react. Ben's fist started to hurt more than it should've.

"Now now, is this how you treat your guests at home too?"

"What..?"

"Oh come on Ben, you shouldn't be this boring. I guess one year does change a person."

"What are you-? How did you get here?!" asked Ben clearly shocked. "Answer me, Albedo!"

"Aaand, here we go again. I swear changing sides under one year has it's _side_ effects..." Albedo shook his head, "Where should I start?"

"What are you saying? Changing sides? You are being even more technical than what you are used to Albedo."

"Am I? I guess time travel does have it's effects on a man."

"Judging by your actions, you are not here to harm us." said Psychobos.

"Originally I wasn't even aiming for here."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute now! Hold on! Can you explain to us what exactly is going on?" asked Ben.

"Yeah that would help a lot." said Ben 23.

"Well before any contradictions, NO I'm not a different version of Albedo that is good, I'm from your future Ben, one year to be exact."

"_My_ future? What do we have in the future?"

"Spoilers, my friend, I can't tell you. But it'll be an exciting life from three months after your seventeenth birthday. Oh and please two weeks after the Smoothies incident go to Yukon."

"What?"

"Just remember that. So anyways how is the situation here?"

"Well warlord me still needs to be defeated, but our Omnitrixes are fried, so Psychobos was about to fix them for us. Out of the goodness of his heart."

"Let me handle that then." Albedo looked around in his pocket, looking for a screwdriver, or something close to it. "Chopsticks, no not now. Dumplings?" Albedo ate the dumplings throwing the stick away, "Sonic Screwdriver... How did this get here? I should give this back to the Doctor sooner or later... Ah there it is, a _normal_ screwdriver."

"And you're supposed to be the clever one. This is alien technology genius, how are ya gonna fix it with a screwdriver?!" asked Ben 23 surprised.

"He does have a point." responded Ben.

"Oh you'll learn a lot my friend. When I say _normal_ I mean totally not normal in any way. Just wait and see." Albedo took the "screwdriver", and made a circle with it in the air. A holographic interface opened up, which determined the errors in the Omnitrixes. With two wipes of his finger, he deleted the broken parts with new ones. After that his store the "screwdriwer" back into his pocket.

"What happened to you under one year..?" asked Ben a little bit shocked.

"I guess I can tell you, since the Doctor is not around to criticise." Albedo looked around just to make sure. "Where should I start? I wanted to kill you then some other people changed my way of thinking, I became the host of Death, I gained the ability to fly at will. I had a scythe which I lost, I became immortal, my body doesn't age, I brought back two people to life, I got a pet flying lion, I travelled across countless dimensions, I hit you in the head for peeping, I saved a mind from going insane, I met with talking ponies and The Doctor himself, and now I was trying to save a world of dwarves under London, from Zs'Skayr and an army of Loboans. Yeah that's about 15% of it all."

"You're immortal?"

"Yeah."

"Can you prove it?"

"I can try." Albedo walked over to the vehicle behind him, ripped of a spike from it with one hand, and impaled himself through the chest. He fell back, lifeless. 'Ben's face, readers, you should have seen it!'. Albedo then got up and as the spike exited his body, it regenerated. "Proven?"

"Proven." Ben gulped, "Wait a minute, you said you were trying to save a world from Zs'Skayr."

"Oh right, that's why I wanted to search for the future you, but the Projector made me end up here." said Albedo juggling with said portal gun.

"The Null Void Projector?"

"Oh we shortened it to the _Projector_, since it now can open gates to different times, alternate dimensions and completely different realities."

"Okay that's great and all, but now what are we gonna do?" asked Ben 23.

"Defeat warlord-us. But first." Albedo stepped on the chains of the three snapping them in the process, but he took the remaines and tied Psychobos to the wall.

"What are you doing?!" asked Ben.

"Well for one, he was going to double cross you, which I ruined by ficing your Omnitrixies instead of him, and secondly he was going to be left behind here either way, and a third reason is because... I hate him." he turned around and casually walked between the two Bens.

_**Minesite, Benwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2013 A.D.**_

The miners were continuing their, now pointless, job, with Mad Rook kepping watch. One of the miners then suddenly collapsed.

"Please... Water..."

Mad Pakmar notice the man's pleading and quickly went over to him.

"Aah, another customer! Pakmar _loves_ customers!" he pushed the spoon towards the man, than suddenly pulled it back and laughed. "Customers who can pay!"

"Give him a drink!" shouted Ben from the top of the hill, beside him was Ben 23 and Albedo.

"He said _please_." exclaimed Ben 23.

"And while you're at it, any chance of getting me a smoothie?"

Pakmar, upon realising the owner of the voice ran away scraming, but he tripped and fell. Mad rook, taking up a firing position, responded to the three 'Bens'.

"You're fools to come back here."

"Oh one last thing, your Omnitrixies might have a slight side effect like they should've had one if Psychocrab would have fixed them."

"And that is?"

"You'll turn each other into aliens." smirked Albedo.

Ben turned towards Ben 23 with a confident look.

"You ready? Here comes Big Chill!"

"Oooh, Freezeghost."

"Freezehost? Really? Whatever, turn me into Rath."

"You got it." said Ben 23 fiddleing with his Omnitrix. Ben turned into Eye Guy.

"But _eye_ asked for-"

"Never heard of Rath. I call this one _Eye Guy_." said Ben 23 imitating Eye Guys face with his hands. Ben proceeded to facepalm.

"Yeah, _eye _gotta admit, the name's pretty lame."

Albedo started walking towards the enemies now firing at them.

"Aren't you going to transform?"

"I don't need to!" shouted back Albedo from the bottom of the hill. He took on a position like he was about to race, and then ran head first into a large group of enemies, knocking them to the ground. "Are you two going to do something?"

The two dodged a couple of energy bolts and ran to opposite sides, with Ben firing some laser beams towards the enemies, and towards Mad Rook. They than ran back towards each other with Ben jumping of, and getting caught by Ben 23.

"And now for the _eye_-cing on the cake!"

Ben fired a large energy beam from his eye on his chest, towards Mad Rook. He dodged it, but Ben 23 used his ice breath on him. (Sorry readers if this sounds like a Pokémon fight, the writer couldn't describe it better. Now if you'll excuse me I have some bad guys to beat.). Mad Rook froze, with only his right arm and head sticking out of the ice.

"Cool. Get it?"

"Dude, watch the puns! Pretty soon! You use up all the _eye_-conic ones, and they just get cornier and cornier." with that sentence finished, both of them turned back to human form. They fell on to the man pleading for water. He pointed at the aquifer.

"I've got an idea. Turn me into Bloxx."

"You mean, Build-A-Guy."

"Fine, whatever." Ben turned into Bloxx and he turned Ben 23 into his version of Fourarms.

"Handyman?" Ben proceeded to facepalm again.

"Will you stop it?" Bloxx elongated his arms with 'Handyman' on them up to the aquifer. Bloxx turned into a slide-like pool.

"Oh now I get it." Ben 23 proceeded to punch a hole in the side of the aquifer, which resulted in the water filling up Bloxx. The miners gathered around it and started drinking. Pakmar was whining in the backround. And yes as you can probably tell by the change, I, Albedo, took over narrating for now to speed things up a bit. We eventually got around to freeing the slave miners. Ben made a speech of how they should fight back. They eventually got their morale decreased when Mad Ben, using NRG, _made them lose it_. Ben turned into Rath, teaching Ben 23 about Rath, who then was turned into his version of Frankenstrike, entitled _Lightning Bolt_. Mad Ben, turned into Way Big though. And that's when I had enough.

"ENOUGH!" Albedo shouted from behind the two Bens.

"Oh and who do you think you are, or what will you do to 'stop' me?" mocked Mad Ben.

"And this is how you ruin your survival chances people."

Albedo rose into the air, for about as high as the face level of Mad Ben. He kicked Mad Ben in the face knocking him back. He proceeded to do this until he fell down. Albedo then smashed into his chest, right onto the Omnitrix symbol, turning him back.

"You cheated!" said Mad Ben.

"There were rules to this?" asked Ben and Albedo in perfect unison.

Mad rook got close to them and stood behind Mad Ben.

"What are you just standing there for?! It's time to end the madness!"

"I couldn't agree with you more." he took out an energy blocker and clipped it onto Mad Ben's Omnitrix.

"Remove this thing! Immediately! What do you think your doing?!"

"Precisely what you ask of me. I'm putting an end to this madness. You're not fit to rule this world! Without your power-watch your nothing more than a petty little thug."

"Little? LITTLE?!"

"It's time that people were allowed to fend for themselves, and time for you to pay for what you've done to them." two miners with chains came behind Mad Ben and started leading him away.

"This ain't over! I'll be back to make you suffer! EVERY ONE OF YOU! You haven't heard the last of me!"

"If there's any justice in the world... We _have_."

Ben 23, Ben and Albedo stood next to each other.

"Okay, so now what's keeping us here?" asked Ben 23.

"Actually, nothing."

"Then let's eject. I take Techno-Bubble, you take Windy-Hindy."

"And this would be the part where you two initiate a fail safe, and are going to explode. Buut I changed that. And that's why we left Psychobos."

They turned into the desired aliens but without effect, they were still there.

"Oh man!

"It sounded like it would work." Ben shrugged.

"Great now we're trapped here forever. No autoration, no Mr. Gyro, no merchandising." Ben 23 fake cried.

"No worries." said Albedo, "Look over there. Someone's waiting for you two."

"Do you see what I see?" asked Ben. They saw the interdimensional smoothie store owned by Blarney T. Hokestar. They started running towards it.

"Farewell alternate Ben Tennysons." exclaimed Mad Rook.

"You should go now, before they leave you here." said Albedo.

"You're not coming with us? I'm sure we can take you to wherever you want to go."

"That wouldn't be advised. My destination is your future, which you shouldn't at all see. And after all I still need to get back to the Doctor and Honeydew... I do not expect you to understand. Farewell then young Ben, and Ben."

Ben and Albedo, for the first time ever, shook hands.

"I wish I could've got to know you better, you're much nicer than my Albedo."

"Oh he will change." Albedo smiled. "He just needs a little knock on the head to do that. See you one year later." as Albedo said that he disappeared into thin air.

"Let's go." said Ben, thinking about his future.


	4. A Flash of Light

Chapter 4: A Flash of Light

_**Albedo's Hideout, Bellwood, America, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

Albedo poked his head around a corner, not wanting to move. Once he realised that the coast was clear, he walked down the corridor. Not raising suspicion was really hard when a flying lion could come and jump at your face anytime, or a tall man in a suit could rip your face off at any moment. Sadly the second one was fullfilled. Albedo looked behind him, and noticed the shadow of Slenderman covering him.

"Do we always have to meet this way Slenderman?" Albedo asked chuckling.

"Seems that way. What are you doing at this time of the day?"

"Oh, what time is it?" Albedo asked curiously.

"Precisely 23:50 PM. And about a week passed since you left with Jeff, and your little group."

"Ah, thanks for the info. I guess everyone is sleeping. That's just my luck."

"_Actually_, Benjamin is awake, although I don't know his reason."

"And you? Why don't you go to bed?"

"I don't need sleep as often as humans do, I can hold out for weeks without sleep my friend. Besides, I'm not feeling tired."

"Whatever floats your boat." Albedo said nonchalantly, "I have some business with Benjamin."

Ben probably was watching his series' new episodes. That's what he always does when he stays up late. I always think about possible scenarios and 95% of the time I am right, like right now. He was on the verge of falling asleep, so I helped him out a little. I teleported behind him and whispered into his ear.

"_You almost fell asleep._"

Ben immediately jumped to the ceiling and clinged to it, angrily looking back down at me. I have a déja vu about this. Where could this have happened already? No Albedo, you have more important things, like saving a civilization.

"What are you doing here? Additionaly at this time of the day!"

"You know, that question goes for you too." Albedo chuckled. "Anyways I'm here about your old friend... _Zs'Skayr_."

"What's with him?" asked Ben in a much more serious tone.

"Oh not much." Albedo looked around the room, "He just made an army of Loboans and is trying to destroy slash(/) take over an alternate Earth. Nothing too eventful."

"And you are trying to save it by how?"

"Well coming to you for answers of course. I personally never even bothered with Ectonurites, but you fought him a couple of times haven't you? So maybe you can help me."

"You ought to know that their weakness is either sunlight or a light equal to a sun's brightness."

"Yeah the only problem with that is that I do not possess a 'Sun Gun'."

"Neither do I, but we can work out something."

"Yes but you will have to agree to come with me."

"Can we go tomorrow, by here standards? I'm sleepy."

"Fine, just be ready." Albedo finished, going in the direction of his room.

Morning came by as fast as Albedo expected it to, and it went _exactly_ the same way as he imagined it. All the other ones, except of course Ben and the Slenderman, were rallying around Albedo as to where he was now. Although the answer they got wasn't probably as good as they hoped.

"So Zs'Skayr got as far as to open a gate to another dimension." Ace shook his head, "The fact that surprises me is that he took _this_ long."

"I don't get why he's such a bad guy. Ghosts don't usually sound that scary, since they don't exist." Krystal remarked.

"Well dear the rules are different in this universe." Albedo straightened out, "For the first part, he is an _alien_ ghost, and secondly he tried to take over Earth by turning everyone into monsters mutated by a rare intergalactic ore called corrodium, he was revived about three or four times making him a bit more upset, and probably a bit more insane every time. He was launched into the Sun for crying out loud and he still came back. He is one of those guys you don't want to talk about because he is just that annoying."

"How can _we_ help?"

"Well I actually came here for Ben's advice because he has fought him before. But in our situation, if we all went there this story would end pretty quickly, so I'm going to say that you can't."

"You always say weird stuff like that." Naruto sighed, "Talking about weird, has anyone seen Simon?"

"He was in his room since last evening child." Slenderman sighed, "I don't know what that poor man must be doing up from so late."

"One time he said that he is working on some kind of invention." Ben remembered, "Although he never told me what for or what it actually is."

"Well anywhoo we don't have a lot of time. The Doctor and King Honeydew must be eager to find out what my 'help' is."

"King who?" Ben asked at the strange name.

"It actually should be Doctor Who, but anyways, you'll get to know about the King when we get there." Albedo turned towards the others and bowed, "Until then, farewell my dear friends." with that, Albedo and Ben disappeared in a warping fashion. (To fans, yes Kakashi did murder me one time.)

_**Underground, Around London, England, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

King Honeydew and the Doctor actually got into quite a deep talking session. At one point literally talking about whatever came to mind. That was when a large flash of light shone in the room, and later on in it's place appeared the one Honeydew knew as Albedo, and someone who looked exactly the same, but with a different color scheme. For a minute his face was filled with confusion without end, but then his expression turned into a smile as he walked up to their 'guest'.

"Tell me, how late are we?" Albedo asked curiously from the Doctor. "More like how long were we gone?"

"About an hour or so, I haven't the slightest, I don't have a watch."

"Which, in fact, is ironic. You being a Time Lord and all."

"Well I probably _do_ have a clock somewhere inside the TARDIS, I just never seem to use it."

"Come to think of it, I have a clock, but all it does is slow down time."

"I am truly sorry to interrupt your chit-chat about clocks guys, but can someone explain to good old Ben, why are we in a mineshaft?" Ben leaned his body forward so that his head was stuck in between Albedo's and the Doctor's.

"I believe, I own you that explanation. This _mineshaft_ as you called it is my home. My _kingdom_, and I would be King Honeydew, but Simon will do for a friend."

"Ah, I see. Albedo wouldn't tell me anything about you."

"Well, I was in a hurry okay?"

"Our problem is, as I believe, from your world my friend. Zs'Skayr was the name, if I'm not mistaken."

"You're not." Ben's expression darkened. "What is the ruiner of my happy moments up to now?"

"Let me see..." Albedo made a thinking motion with his right hand, "Making slaves out of Loboans, and Dwarves. Mining Corrodium, which in fact is highly common here. Trying to take over an alternate version of Earth. Have I missed anything?"

"The most important ones are listed I do believe." Simon's face turned into a questioning look, "I do have a question for _you_ though, as long as you're here."

"Let's hear it."

"How many alternate versions of Earth exist?"

"Let me think. It is the most out of the way random question I have heard in a situation like this, but none the less... I will have to use the Doctor's explanation of the TARDIS from way back. So double profit. Think of the biggest and largest, which are technically almost the same, ship you can imagine."

"Got it."

"Now forget it, this is infinite." Albedo sighed, "It works the same way with Earths too. Let me make it as clear as possible. You know those little situations in your life that you don't pay attention to? Like that easy option to either turn right or left at a junction? For example you turned right, that is the option what you have chosen. But what if you turned left? By doing this simple task of turning right, you have made a decision and thus created an alternate, a parallel is more fitting, universe. You turned right, and that became the trunk of the tree, but in a different state of mind two seconds earlier you turned left, and created a sub-dimension, a parallel one, _and_ to make it easier added a branch to the tree."

"So you're telling me that there is a universe now where I didn't come with you, and let you two come back here together."

"Yes that is indeed a good example." Albedo sighed, "But then again there are extreme occasions, which happened years, decades or even centuries ago. Like for example the one that led to dwarves being born, and populating the underground realm of Earth. Or in another case back when, in our case, when the Doctor and Martha met Shakespeare, and defeated the 'witches', another universe was also born where witches were completely erased from history. Just by that single motive. Thankfully it was too illogical for the main universe."

"And what would be the _literal_ main universe?"

"For you this one. For me, where I come from, and etcetera. But the Main Tree Trunk that branched the other side and sub dimensions is unbeknownst to even the Contemelia, the ones who created our 'branch', they are basically what primitive earthlings would call Gods, if they even known they existed in the first place." Albedo shook his head, "In other words I haven't the slightest."

Meanwhile the Doctor was listening with all of his interest, whilst Ben was just looking with a knowing smile, he being one to met the Contemelia personally. The Doctor turned to him in the middle of everything.

"You're universe sure is interesting." he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Hearing it from my own mouth. Everytime I have a companion they always say that line, but instead of the word _universe_ the word _life_ is present. It is just amusing that it is coming from me. But I guess I can not go back to my universe having been regenerated into a pony and all."

"No worries you always find a solution. Your _other_ future self always did." The Doctor looked at Ben in confusion. "I was once stuck in _another_ Earth for a week, you were a tv show there. So I kind of saw your life how it would have happened."

"It brings a new light to me to think that every television show that is present is actually an existent reality. I always thought that the idea was rubbish, I guess I remained speechless, once again, whilst being with our friend."

"You'll get used to all the amazing things you see, or should I say, amazing _new_ things you see."

Albedo and Simon once finished, returned to their group to discuss Albedo's plan. The quartet returned to the TARDIS, |_we were right next to it, just a couple feet away, but using the word 'returned' sounds more story like, to me at least. Sorry for the interruption but I do believe I have a plan to explain_|.

"So an _easy_ description of the plan Albedo?" Ben gestured with his hands, "You know for us too?" he finished pointing at the king and himself, who nodded in return.

"Mirrors + light + clones of me and you + perfect placement of the mirrors = dead Zs'Skayr." Albedo rolled his eyes, "That's easy enough for you?"

"And our role would be?" asked the Doctor curiously.

"I was actually counting on you for helping me _make_ mirrors in the first place, and then placing them and etcetera." Albedo sighed, "Let's find some sand, the other part is my job."

"There's actually a shoreline next to one of the lakes here, sand should be pretty common there."

"Lead the way Simon!" Albedo said chuckling striking his 'Finn' pose. "Maybe my footings off?" Albedo took one step forward with his left leg, and his fist started to glow, "There you go!"

Everyone just looked at him like they saw a ghost, but nonchalantly wiped it away realising it was_ probably_ normal for someone who was lost between dimensions for a long time. Or just pretty much normal for the _new_ Albedo.

_**Zs'Skayr's Throne Room, Around London, England, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D.**_

A couple hours at best have passed, and the little group managed to make enough mirrors for the plan to work, the hardest part of it all was setting all of them up remaining unnoticed by the residents of the room. To the suspicion of Albedo, Zs'Skayr had not noticed _any_ of the mirrors present in the room. King Honeydew was still a bit unsure about the plan, not thinking it would make it through, but nonetheless did everything he could to help. The Doctor on the other hand was as coordonated as ever, being the 'technical guy' of the plan this time. _I got to admit the mirror plan was kind of cliché but if it would defeat Ghost-Face, I wouldn't mind the critics, if there are any for that matter._

"By the way, Mr. White Hair, we have the mirrors there's no problem on that part, but how are we going to get the light?" Honeydew frowned, "Didn't think about that one, huh clever guy?"

"Actually..." Albedo used his warping technique that got him and Ben here, "...I do." the light generating from the warping made it's way through the tunnel where they came from, but since the cave was dimly lit it wasn't that noticable. _I still do not know what causes the light by the way, when that Kakashi guy used it he didn't have them, but he __**did**__get tired from about three uses. My eyes are technically dead so that's a plus I guess. Probably something 'conflicting' with it. Anyways it came in handy this time._ Albedo got back into the tunnel their were hiding in only to see an anxious Honeydew in front of him.

"What's wrong, Simon?"

"The set up went easy." Honeydew sighed, "Too easy. So either that ghost of yours is highly oblivious, which seems unlikely, or just plain on stupid, which also is unlikely."

"So what you're getting at is..." Ben started but was cut off by Albedo.

"That something is possessing our buddy-ghost."Albedo quickly lit up, "Which in fact is ironic."

"How can _that_ be possible? He was never the type to fall under such things, it was _his_ thing to do that to others." Ben started scratching his head, "Say something Albedo! You're the expert."

"Well the matter that concerns me is that no one noticed that the Doctor is missing."

Honeydew and Ben looked at eachother then behind them, then back at Albedo, admitting that they indeed did not pay attention. Albedo had a concerned look on his face.

"Well now that I think about it. I changed him back to his previous incarnation with the UHD, which is suppossed to give back all the traits of that form." Albedo sighed, "And as far as I remember the Tenth Doctor was always the one who headed head first into action. So if I had to guess..."

Honeydew, at that exact moment, got a sight of the Doctor attemting to free the prisoners of all kind, to which Albedo nodded despite himself.

"He's out there." he shook his head, "Let's go then. It seems like the mirror plan won't be used after all."

"All that work, wasted." Ben sighed joining his friends.

The trio managed to sneak behind the 'throne', thanks to their tunnel being placed behind it in the first place. They joined the Doctor a couple minutes after they saw him.

"I was wondering when you three would show up." he said chuckling.

"How about a heads up next time?" Albedo returned with a chuckle.

"You know Ben, I'm starting to get creeped out by those two." Honeydew whispered to Ben.

"I know what you mean. But I guess this is what happens when geniuses meet." he sighed than corrected himself, "Un-earthly geniuses."

"And that's why we never got to the Moon safely."

"What does that have to do with anything Honeydew?" Ben asked dumbfounded.

"Well you saying 'un-earthly' made me remeber about our past adventure with my two good buddies with who we tried, but failed miserably, to land on the Moon."

"You probably should tell me about it sometime, I'm quite intrigued."

"It'll be my pleasure."

"Hey, if you two have finished your chatter can we move on? Your people are still enchained."

"Ah yes, forgive us."

They went through the lines of slaves, opening all of them in the process, but as Zs'Skayr was not even batting an eye, they were more than certain that he was just a shell, or even less. In the end they managed to free all of them with Albedo and the Doctor simultaneously snapping some of the Loboans or Dwarves out of some kind of hypnosis. In the end everything seemed like a coup d'etat, with the 'slaves' joining forces against Zs'Skayr hoping to 'defeat' him, only to be stopped by Albedo.

"STOP!"

"Why should we?!" huffed one of the Loboans.

"He's the one who enslaved us!" countered a Dwarf.

"I'm no way in life defending him, he is rotten from inside out, but take just a second and look at him!"

They did as they were told and saw that the ghost wasn't moving at all. His eyes, if you could call them that, were closed as well."

"As I said I'm no way in Heaven defending this being, but this time, just this time he was used against his own will, by a force unbeknownst to me, or anyone present. You may not even no who I am in the first place, yet you believe all that I say, because you witnessed weeks of hell with your own eyes the past few weeks. I'm not asking you to do what I say, nor do I _want_ you to do so. I only want all of you to return home, and be free. So please just this time, until we get who was behind everything forgive him!"

Silence filled the room, but some of the audience started cheering, and the others soon joined in. Albedo bowed, and used his warping technique. But just as he did so the light traveled through all of the mirrors present and the beam was aimed at Zs'Skayr, who shattered and vanished at the level of light.

"Aaand this is were I shouldn't be a goldfish." Albedo turned back to the crowd, "So I kind of did a thing guys."

The crowd nonchalantly, with the small exception of small amounts of people cheering, walked away much to Albedo's relief. He turned back to the little quartet of theirs.

"Well that is that for now. You have your reign back, and your people love you with their hearts, so I would guess everything is back to normal. So now only one thing remains."

"Which is?" The Doctor asked, interested.

"Showing our King _your_ home." Albedo cheered, "To the TARDIS, everyone!"

"It's the other way." Honeydew let out a chuckle.

"Alrighty then, to the TARDIS everyone!" Albedo suddenly stopped, "How did you know that?"

"Oh I was just assuming, thinking what it could be. As it turns out I was correct."

_**Start of the Mine, Around London, England, Earth, Summer, 2014 A.D. **_

Eventually, with the lead of the king, the little group made it back to the TARDIS. All that was left was the 'big reveal'. But there was one little problem.

"So aren't you going to open it?" Albedo asked the Doctor, confused.

"It won't open." the Doctor sighed, "Guess she doesn't want us leaving yet."

"That she does not." Honeydew turned towards Albedo having a confused look on his face. "Yes the ship _lives_ but the demonstration, sadly, will have to wait another day."

The small silence was broken by footsteps getting louder by the second, like if someone was running. After a couple of minutes a voice came with it too.

"King Honeydew! King Honeydew!" entered the room a younger dwarf grasping for breath, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"What is it young one?" asked the king in a caring and soothing tone.

"You're going to be late!"

"Late from what?"

"Why, the celebration of course! We are saved, and we are having the greatest celebration festival of all!" he looked around the room noticing the other three 'residents', "Come now, all of you!" he gestured with his hands.

Honeydew turned towards the others, with as much excitement as he could manage.

"Let's go then. It _has_ been quite some time since we could celebrate something." he got behind his friends and started pushing them towards the door, not even caring about someone trying to object, "No objections." he finished with a chuckle. Albedo put his heand around his waist and smirked.

"It's hard to object when you put it this way."

All four of them let out a laugh as they entered the main room of the cave.

**Albedo's Notes: (the short way of saying it still lookes like 'Author's Notes' so I'm destined to always write it out fully.) I'm not really a type to do an author's note on this story, but there's no helping it. I wanted to mention, because it is more than likely that I forgot, and if I forgot that means the writer forgot it too. So the Doctor here isn't exactly the same Doctor you know and love from the series. **

**An amazing writer on this site, namely: **_**The-1597-Faceless-Writer**_** who has the story: **_**Doctor Whooves**_**. In that universe the Doctor instead of regenerating into the incarnation that is played by Matt Smith in the show, he regenerates into a pony form and enters Equestria instead of landing in Amy Pond's backyard. (If my memory on the internet serves me well you should be able to find what he supposedly looks like by searching for something like: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Time Turner/Doctor Whooves/Doctor Hooves/Dr. Hooves etc. Don't quote Albedo on that okay?) And with his agreement the writer made this story happen. **

**Centering around me travelling to the Equestria the Doctor landed in, after the (current) last episode of his which is still in production (22: Black Sun). That's the story between the two... umm, stories? Yeah, I'm going to stick with 'fanfics'. Although let me clarify that we won't be spending all of our time in Equestria. I hope that clears some things up.**

**Oh and by the way, from now on when the narration changes to **_**italic**_** it means that I am talking not the narrator. I just noticed that the narrator and I have been using '**_**by the way**_**' a lot in this chapter. Okay I'm out. -Albedo**


End file.
